Ese idiota
by ishisu.kiyoshima
Summary: Era un idiota. Si de algo estuvo segura Barnaby Jr cuando le presentaron a su nuevo compañero era que este era un idiota, y como tal le traería problemas, no se equivocó, después de todo él era un genio. Pésimo resumen, pero denle una oportunidad KotetsuxBunny, no yaoi.


Hola, no ando muerta andaba de parranda XD, ok no, ando muy ocupada y preocupada (la tesis me quiere comer, y si sabes lo es , mis más sincera condolencias T_T), pero regrese inspirada, ahora con una one-shot de Tiger and Bunny, una serie excelente, con muy buenos personajes y una trama muy seductora XD.

Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío (desgraciadamente T_T), solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten.

Era un idiota

Si de algo estuvo segura Barnaby jr. Cuando le presentaron a su nuevo compañero era que este era un idiota, y como tal le traería problemas, no se equivocó, después de todo él era un genio.

Le fastidiaba, ¿Quién se creía que era para sermonearle? Era un idiota, con ideales idiotas, y Barnaby no tenía tiempo para estar soportándolo. Kotetsu era fastidioso, ruidoso y escandaloso, cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de golpearse o golpearlo hasta que se quedara inconsciente, desgraciadamente tenía una imagen que cuidar. Para colmo le decía Bunny, como si fuera un niñato. Ok, Kotetsu era más grande que él, pero joder, no era un crio. Otra razón para odiarlo.

Digo, sus padres le pusieron su nombre (Barnaby) por algo, para que este desconocido se decidiera por ese ridículo mote.

Sin embargo, ese idiota se fue colando en su corazón, y poco a poco paso de ser "el idiota" (como amorosamente se refería a él en su mente, nótese el sarcasmo XD) a ser Kotetsu, el idiota que lo cuida, que se preocupa por él, que ríe con él, su compañero, su hermano (uno muy fastidioso, eso sí).

Lo fue respetando, y sus ideales fueron pasando de idiotas a nobles, dejo de verlo como alguien metiche para verlo como alguien demasiado considerado, y es que siempre se preocupaba por todos, era amable y estúpido, pero sincero. Su concepción de Kotesu fue cambiando, empezó a notar que cuando se ponía pesado no era para fastidiarlo sino para que sonriera, y eso lo conmovió más que nada.

Y después fue el problema con Lunatic, Kotetsu lo protegió y por eso fue herido, nunca se había sentido tan culpable, y para colmo luego fue el problema con él bebe del alcalde, ese día se enteraría de que Kotetsu (ese idiota) tenía una hija… no pudo evitar pensar "_ósea que tengo una hermana"_… ok, si lo pensó, hasta él se sorprendió, no entendía de dónde demonios venia ese pensamiento, así que como buen genio lo ignoro…

Después hubo aún más problemas, el retiro de Kotetsu, la manipulación de sus recuerdos y por último la supuesta muerte de Kotetsu…

La muerte de sus padres le había afectado, pero nada lo preparo para la muerte de ese idiota, nunca se sintió tan impotente, no pudo evitar gritar y llorar, porque no podía ser verdad, Kotetsu no podía haber muerto…

Y en su mente todo se unió, como si fuese un rompecabezas, porque Kotetsu no solo era su compañero, su amigo o su hermano…no, él era mucho más, era un padre para él, por fin entendió por que vio a Kaede como una hermana, o porque se sentía celoso cuando alguien le quitaba la atención de Kotetsu, y es que para él, para el orgulloso Barnaby Jr Kotetsu era el remplazo de su padre, porque si hubiera podido tener otro padre le hubiera gustado que fuera como ese idiota, un idiota fuerte, sincero y honesto…

Si, hubiera sido un gran universo alterno, Kotetsu como su padre y Kaede como su hermanita, Kotetsu y él discutirían como siempre, Kotetsu le enseñaría a cocinar y ambos protegerían a Kaede de cualquier idiota que se intentara propasar con ella…

Y no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte al saber que esa visión nunca podría ser posible, y no fue de extrañar que cuando Kaede y los demás héroes llegaran para ver a su compañero caído decidiera proteger a Kaede, pues ella era lo último que quedaba de Kotetsu y con un demonio que la protegería y se vengaría de el infeliz bastardo que se atrevió de arrebatarles a su padre…

Gracias a Kami (o a quien sea, a estas alturas no le importa quién le regreso a Kotetsu), y no puedes evitar sonreír, no puedes evitar sentir que todo está bien y que todo estará bien, porque él, Kotetsu, su compañero, su amigo, su hermano y su padre está vivo.

Y porque aquella visión se podría cumplir…

Aunque ni loco le pensaba decir a Kotetsu que lo veía como un padre, tenía un orgullo que mantener XD

Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias, para mí la relación entre Kotetsu y Bunny siempre fue más fraternal que nada (o será que le voy a mas a la relación entre Blue Rose y Tiger mmmm, yep es por eso XD) y hoy volví a ver la serie y pensé ¿no será que Bunny considera a Tiger como un papá postizo? Y es esa idea me agrado mucho, siendo Bunny un huérfano buscaría en un adulto una figura paterna y como la primera vez con ese cerdo infeliz no funciono pensé ¿Por qué no?

Tiger es un perfecto padre, pese a sus errores nadie puede negar que ama profundamente a su hija, y pensé, que Bunny y Kaede serían unos lindos hermanos, XD

Bueno dejen rewiew de eso vivo T_T XD


End file.
